It's true
by MorticiaRAGE
Summary: Death XIII Having left the tree from where he hung, the Fool moves carefully through a fallow field, head still clearing from visions. The air is cold and wintry, the trees bare. He knows he has started on his spiritual journey in earnest, but feels strangely empty and profoundly sad, as if he has lost something. Before him he sees, rising with the sun, a skeleton in black armo


Chapter 2

It's finally the weekend! Yes! Escape the Fate concert here I come! I'm so happy not only did I meet Max Green this week, get a ride from him, But now I'm getting to see he's concert. I think I'm going to f!cking faint I can't believe it. Any minute Max Green will be at my door… Wait I'm still not dressed! Crap! I'm just going to wash my face, put deodorant, and put on something nice but awesome! I rushed to my bathroom and washed my face with lots of soap and water…. Ahhhh… nice and fresh, Then I put on deodorant. Now what to wear? "Sam what should I wear?" I asked my dog and he just yawned. He's so much help… but then again he could follow me very where and I then I could accidently fall on him or something like that. But any way I'm in the middle of trying to find a nice shirt… my green strapless shirt… maybe it's cute but it's an accident waiting to happened, or my black tank top with the blue corset in the front… it's not that bad thank god my cleavage doesn't show, or my red tank top under my black fish net long sleeve shirt… "Sam! What do you think?" I said holding the shirts up. Of course he yawned again… jeez my dog is so helpful… anyway I've got plenty of time it's only 4:00pm and the concert doesn't start till 6:00pm… So I have time to kill… but on what? There's a dog park not too far from here… it's not the best one but it will have to do… "Sam we're going to the dog park common, Sam!" Sam comes running… Oh Sh!t…. Sam jumps on my knocking me down… thank god no one lives underneath us… anymore… He starts licking me "Ah ha ah ha! Sam stop it now!" I laughed until my insides hurt… and boy did they hurt… So Sam got off and I went to grab he's leash that was in the kitchen and then I put his leash on grabbed my keys and cell phone, walked out the door locked it and headed down stairs…. Boy I haven't walked Sam in a long time since we moved but it was nice to take him out for once and just chill even though I don't like the dog park here. I mean it's not that big… It's meant for like really small dogs, but they say it's for dogs of all sizes but it's not which was sad. But last time… 4 months ago it was fun until some b!tch made fun of Sam and then her rat-liking dog bit my ankle. So I just stopped going there, Sam seemed so happy to be going back there a guess it do me and him some good to be out. We arrived at the park… it was packed with medium sized dogs… wow that's new but it hasn't changed it's still small, I let Sam go and he was already chasing other dogs and everything he looked so happy. I just sat back and watched him play around *sigh* "Morticia?" I hear my name get called and I didn't know where it was coming from. "Morticia is that you?" I heard it again and I turned around and I saw a girl standing behind me. She had short dirty-blonde hair, she was tall and she wore a red hoodie with jean shorts… I think I know her but who is she? "It is you, Morticia!" She runs up to me and hugs me tightly…. "It's been forever since I last seen you how are you?" She let go of me and I stared blankly at her… Who the hell is she?

"Um who are you…?" I asked her quietly.

"Morticia It's me Jessica." She paused. "You know from middle school your best friend well ex best friend…"

Oh my god! It's Jessica. I haven't seen her in years since…. Never mind "Jessica…." I hugged her. "Oh I'm so sorry for letting Zach go to my head; I've missed you so much!"

"Hey, it's ok, Morty, I forgave you 12 years ago… but it was too late I was going to call you but I deleted your number when we had that fight."

"I'm sorry too, I just could believe he made me do that" I let go of her.

"So you dumped him or he dumped you?"

"He dumped me…"

"Oh well that's good."

"Yeah… but anyway how's it been?"

"It's been great I just moved here with my dog scruffy from San Diego."

"Cool that's great!" I cleared my throat. "Where do you live now?"

"Oh I got a house on Steven dr. not too far from here."

"Cool!"

"Yeah but it's really big… my boyfriend and his parents were going to move in but then… he cheated on me..."

"Oh you poor thing that must suck I'm so sorry to hear."

"Yeah but I never really liked him, so where do you live?"

"I live in a crappy apartment with my dog Sam."

"Oh cool… I guess… what do you do for work?"

"Oh I'm a waitress at Maria's Diner."

"Cool I'm commercial and television business."

"Oh my god that's great!"

"Yeah they pay big money too." She laughed.

"That's cool! Hey can I have your number?"

"Sure." We exchanged numbers and continued talking. And before we even knew it was 5:30pm.

"Oh I have to get going it was nice seeing you again… You should totally come over and we should hangout sometime?"

"Yeah I'll call you then, bye Morty." She picked up her dog and left. And I and Sam started walking home.

We reached our room… I ran into the bath room and took a shower…. Ah all fresh and clean… Oh sh!t what was I going to wear…. Um I'll wear the red tank top with the black fish net shirt that goes over it… with black ripped at the knee jeans… that sounds like a great outfit of chose! *knock knock* "One second." I said sliding on my jeans. Then I walked to go to the door and opened it. "Hey." Max said giving me a hug.

"Hey." I said.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah hold on." I went to go put on my shoes while Sam walked around me. Then I walked into the other room again.

"Bye Sam." I grabbed my keys and walked out the door we walked to his car.

"So how have you been?" He asked me while he opened the door."

"I've been great." I replied.

"Good." He popped into the car. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah I guess so…" I blushed.

"Cool don't worry they'll love you." Started the car and took off.


End file.
